1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of plant breeding and, more specifically, to the development of seedless pepper plants.
2. Description of Related Art
The goal of vegetable breeding is to combine various desirable traits in a single variety/hybrid. Production of hybrid peppers may be carried using genetic male sterility. Genetic male sterility in peppers can be obtained via two systems: a system in which the male sterility factors are coded in nuclear DNA (“genic;” “GMS”), or one in which the male sterility factors are coded in the mitochondrial DNA (“cytoplasmic;” “CMS”). Male sterility systems in which sterility is specified by a mitochondrial DNA trait, and in which fertility is restored by a nuclear trait are sometimes referred to as “CGMS”—Cytoplasmic—genic male sterility.